1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for sharing an associated control channel in which a radio signal channel formed in mobile station and base station is shared with a number of users, in the circuit and packet communication service provision of the 3 generation mobile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IS-95 Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) digital mobile communication system is a system for voice communication mainly, so it does not have much signal traffic. Accordingly, when a signal traffic needs to be transmitted, the system adopts the method that the quality of voice traffic is deteriorated to some extent. That is, when the signal needs to be transmitted without separating the signal channel from traffic channel, the signal was transmitted using the traffic channel only. Such signal transmission method is called in-band signal transmission method. However, this method could not satisfy user""s service requirements since user requires various and high quality services. The various and high quality services require more signal traffics compared with simple services relatively, and the Quality Of Service (QOS) of user data is deteriorated and delay of signal traffic transmission occurs when signals are to be transmitted in the in-band method. This problem can be solved by transmitting the signal traffics using other channel different from user data transmission channel. This is called out-of-band signal transmission method.
In the signal channel setting method of mobile station and base station, the out-of-band signal transmission method requires each user to use more signal channels compared with in-band signal transmission method. Also, the informations transmitted through signal channel usually occur at the time of call setting and cancelling and have low frequency in use compared with traffic channel. Radio channel in mobile communication system is one of factors which determine the capacity of system. Accordingly, setting radio signal channel having low frequency in use for each call not only causes waste of radio resource but deteriorates capacity and performance of system.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for sharing an associated control channel of mobile station user in which a number of users who want to receive service from the mobile station can share signal channel using an associated control channel set between a mobile station and a base station in order to protect waste of radio resource caused by out-of-band signal transmission method.
A method for sharing an associated control channel in the mobile communication system in accordance with the invention comprises the step 1 to assigning a physical associated control channel between a mobile station and a base station and assigning a number of logical channel to the associated control channel, in order that a number of user can request communication service simultaneously through a mobile station; the step 2 to setting logical link identification and link setting flag not used when the mobile station receives request for new call setting, and transmitting the connection setting request to the base station through the physical associated control channel; the step 3 to informing the mobile station that the connecting and setting of logical link identification is completed through the physical associated control channel when the base station receives the connection request from the mobile station; and the step 4 to setting traffic channel for transmitting user informations after completing the connection setting.
The invention is characterized in that the mobile station in which a number of user can request various mobile communication service in a mobile station can protect the waste of radio resource by using signal channel which is being used already by other user without requesting associated control channel assignment to the base station whenever a number of user request service simultaneously in the third generation mobile communication system.
The third generation mobile communication system is a system in which a number of user can request variety of mobile communication service. So, it is possible to use the merit of out-of-band signal transmission method and to protect the waste of radio resource. Also, when a new call occurs, it becomes possible to set rapid call of mobile station by using associated control channel instead of random access channel which has high probability of conflict between users.